Fatal Touch
by Stardom Seeker13
Summary: Jeff Sterling is plagued by something out of his control, his touch is deadly. Jeff has lived his whole life locked away so the world would be safe from him. After 17 years, he decides he's had enough and makes his escape. Things don't say quiet for long when Jeff makes an unlikely friend and the two end up on a run for their lives and one accidental touch could end it all.


_December 20__th_

_Dear journal, _

_Things are just as they were yesterday and every day before that. I woke up, ate, did my school work, and now I'm writing in you again. I'm tired of it; I just want to go outside. I've never been outside before, they're scared of what I might do if I go out. I don't want to hurt anyone; I just want to know what it's like. I just want to be a normal kid, but we both know that's never going to happen and I don't get why I still hope that I can be. I sit by the window and just watch sometimes. I want to be a part of that world…_

There were two loud knocks on the plexiglass wall of Jeff's cell. "Jeffery," The familiar voice of his mother echoed through the room from the intercom. Jeff looked up from his journal; his mother had come by for her daily visit. She was alone, again. Jeff's siblings used to come with her, but they haven't in a while. Jeff closed his journal and pushed away from his desk.

This was the part of the day Jeff looked forward to most. He got to see someone other than scientists and nurses and for a few minutes he gets to hear about life outside his prison walls. Jeff smiled brightly at his mother as he made his way across the room to the wall that speared them. Jeff walked over to the control panel and pressed the button that turned the microphone on. "Hey, mom," Jeff greeted her warmly.

"Hi, sweetie," She smiled back, but Jeff could clearly see the sadness in it. He used to ask what was wrong, but once he got older he understood. He would be sad too if the only way he got to see his oldest son was behind glass walls and only talking through an intercom for all of his life. Never being able to hold him or comfort him or doing anything a parent needs to do for their kids.

"How was your day? Are your studies going well?" She asked taking a seat in the chair that was placed him front wall.

"I'm alright and they're good I guess. I started to study World War II in history today. It's pretty interesting." Jeff replied with a shrug. "How are you? How's everyone at home?"

"I'm fine, just a little stressed with the holiday season," She sighed. "I did manage to finish my Christmas shopping yesterday. They're doing well. Shane had to stay after school to for band practice and Jessica is at dance."

"That's why they couldn't make it." Jeff stated as he took a seat on his bed, just a few feet from the wall, still facing his mother.

"Yes, that's why. You know they'd come if they could." She replied, but Jeff had a feeling she wasn't completely honest. Jeff didn't blame his sibling for not wanting to come. Jeff was never really a brother to them. He couldn't play games with them, help get them in and out of trouble, go to their games, their recitals or concerts, and he couldn't be there for them. Instead he was trapped behind glass walls only getting to talk to them for a few minutes when they did come.

"Yeah," Jeff sighed as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. Jeff hated who he was, why couldn't he be normal? Why did he have to be such a freak? He could never touch people, he's never known what it felt like to be held and he's accepted that he never would. "Mom, are they any closer to a cure?" He asked hopefully.

Jeff's mother looked at him grimly. "Jeff, there isn't a cure for this. The doctors' have done all they can and…"  
"I'm stuck like this…forever." Jeff stated in disbelief. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. "Then why am I still here?" Jeff interrupted, raising his voice in panic. "Can't I go home now?"

"Jeff, it's not safe for you to go home." She stated calmly. Jeff knew she was right, but the idea of being stuck in that stupid cell forever killed him. He didn't want to be there any longer, he wanted to be free. He wanted a real life. This wasn't fair.

"You mean I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life?" Jeff stood up, the anger building up in him. "I'm going to be trapped in this stupid cell until I die? I never get to have a life because I destroy the ones I touch?"

"Jeff, please calm down. I shouldn't have told you." His mother pleaded, still keeping her composure.

"I don't want to calm down! You don't understand, you never will. I just want out of here, I want to touch people, but I can't! It's not fair! Why do you get a normal life while I am stuck here? " Jeff yelled at her, shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry, Jeffery." His mother apologized with her eyes reddened with tears. She quickly gathered her things and left without another word. Jeff sat down on his bed, tears falling from his face. For years he had been waiting for a cure, something to fix him. He had dreamed of the day he would get to go home, the day he would finally get to hug his family. "Why me?" He whispered to himself as he sat there, letting the tears fall.

What seemed like hours had passed and Jeff stared hopelessly at the floor. There was no point in doing anything else. He was stuck her forever, he might as well get used to it. Jeff heard the door open, but he didn't look up. He heard foot steeps in the room and the sound of a metal trey being laid down on his desk.  
"Dinner time," An unfamiliar voice announced. Jeff looked up, but didn't acknowledge him. It was an older nurse, one Jeff hadn't seen before. The man had to be at least fifty; he wasn't covered up like the other nurses. Most nurses wore hazmat suits when they entered his room, so if he did touch them they would be safe. This man wasn't, he only worse a lab coat over his scrubs.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked as he stood up, but kept his distance.

"Name's Mark and you're the kid who can kill people with just a touch." The nurse scoffed at him.

"If you know what I can do then why aren't you covered up?" Jeff asked curiously. Jeff would never do that to someone, but it made him wonder. Maybe this nurse was new and was just testing his luck.

"''Cause I don't believe it. You're probably just some test subject of theirs or you're just crazy. I'm betting on the second one. Cause being able to kill people with the touch of your hand sounds like a load of bullshit." The nurse turned away to the tray he had set down. Jeff looked away not saying anything, but he noticed that the nurse had left the door open. He must new, the usual nurse knew better. Jeff thought for a moment. He had a way out, but the nurse would catch him. Unless he…Jeff didn't want to think about it, but it was the only thing that would guarantee his freedom.

With a deep breath, Jeff stood up making his way over to the nurse. His heart beat faster and faster, the nurse gave Jeff a quizzical look. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Jeff answered simply, all emotion gone from his voice. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Jeff took a step closer, confusion washed over the nurse's face. Jeff raised his hand and locked eyes with the man. "I'm so sorry. " Then, Jeff cautiously laid his hand on the nurse's face. The nurse gasped loudly and his eyes widened with fear. Blackness covered the eyes and black veins crawled out around them. He was dead before he hit the tiled floor. This wasn't the first time Jeff had killed someone, it was just the first time he did it by choice.

Jeff didn't want to, but he just wanted his freedom more. Jeff took off the nurse's coat and slid it on. Jeff wasn't stupid; he knew if they saw him walking around he would be in serious trouble. Jeff raced over to his desk, just taking his journal. It was what had kept him sane over the years; he wasn't going to leave it now. He put it in the pocket of the lab coat so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Jeff then cautiously walked out of his cell; he was terrified of what might happen next. The cell had everything he ever needed so he never had a reason to leave unless it was for a medical test the doctor wanted to try. It had a bed, a desk where he could study, a bathroom, and they brought him his meals.

Jeff's bare feet were silent against the cool tile floor, as he walked to the hallway. It was empty, Jeff swiftly moved down it. He was searching for an exit as quickly as he could. He knew a place like this had to have cameras; it was only a matter of time before they saw him.

Jeff came to an open door that read 'Locker Room'. Jeff peered in, it was empty. Jeff walked in the room was filled with the personal items of the people who worked there. This gave Jeff an idea. Jeff walked over to different lockers, quickly taking what he thought he could need. What clothes Jeff found, a pair of grey sweat pants, an orange hoodie, and a leather jacket with matching gloves, and changed into them. He needed to blend in the best he could and a guy walking around in scrubs wasn't the way. Jeff felt better with the gloves, now he couldn't hurt anyone.

Jeff quickly looked around the room for an exit, but all he found was a window. Jeff sighed with relief; it wasn't the perfect way out but a way out none the less. Jeff walked over and opened the window. The cool winter air rushed in. Jeff smiled; it was the first time he would be going outside. Jeff climbed out the window and landed on his feet. It wasn't more than a ten foot drop, it didn't hurt him.

Jeff smiled brightly to himself, taking the world around him in. The snowflakes that fell so softly, the bitter cold air, the bright lights it was all so much to take in. Jeff didn't have the time, he had to go if now if he didn't want to get caught. Jeff didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but right now that didn't matter. Jeff was finally free. He was free.


End file.
